Pengagum yang Tertukar
by nufuruu
Summary: Sesungguhnya pengagum pun bisa tertukar. (Taufan x Gempa; slight Halilintar x Ying & Halilintar x Taufan), Elemental!AU


"Bang, mau kemana?"

"…"

" _Cosu(1)_ lagi, ya? Salamin dong, bang. Sama penggemar abang."

"Orang lagi sibuk! Sana pergi!"

"Gak kuanterin pake mobil loh, bang."

"…"

"…"

Di pagi yang harusnya sejahtera dan burung-burung masih berkicau indah ala _fairytale_ , makin sepi.

* * *

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Pengagum yang Tertukar**

by

 **nufuruu**

 **(Taufan x Gempa; slight Halilintar x Ying & Halilintar x Taufan), Elemental!AU  
**

[Sesungguhnya penggagum pun bisa ditukar. Taufan, si laki-laki perayu bertemu salah satu penggemar abangnya bernama Gempa. Dimulailah Taufan menyamarkan dirinya sebagai abangnya sendiri; sebagai Halilintar.]

* * *

 _ **Warning, only fiction story. Don't embrace this story. Please enjoy to read mine.**_

* * *

Rumah adalah markas surga bagi manusia. Kamu bebas merangkak dalam rumah. Kamu juga bebas salto sambil kayang dan melayang sesukamu. Lalu juga kau bisa makan sambil berjongkok, lalu tebar tinja di berbagai sudut. Karena, tidak akan ada satupun orang yang akan melarangmu melakukannya.

Kau juga bisa menyiksa batin abangmu sendiri. seperti apa yang dilakukan Taufan sekarang.

Tapi jangan deh. Menyiksa batin abangmu yang itu, taruhannya nyawa.

"Bang cepetan!" dumel Taufan yang bosan melihat Halilintar ngecat kuku.

—wat ngecat kuku? Namanya aja _cosplayer_.

"Diam! Kau sendiri malah enak tiduran di kasur!"

"Hihi, dandan sih perpeksionis banget. Padahal apaan, panteng di acara komunitas cuma 3 jam."

Halilintar menghela napasnya, "Daripada banyak omong seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau panaskan mobil di bagasi?"

"Gak perlu dipanasin juga pasti nyala 'kan?"

"Taufan."

"Nghh," Taufan mengorek lubang telinga dengan wajah malas. "Iya iya…"

Hari ini akhir minggu. Dalam arti, tugas Halilintar mulai datang.

Halilintar adalah seorang cosplayer yang cukup disenangi pada Kuala Lumpur. Ibukota adalah pusat keramaian dalam membuat acara, makanya pekerjaan Halilintar tak pernah habis-habis apalagi pada hari minggu. Pagi-pagi ia harus sudah ngapel di tempat magangnya berada.

Kali ini Halilintar memerankan Ulquiorra Shciffer dalam anime Bl*ach.

Mengecat kuku sampai hitam. Lalu memakai produk tertentu untuk memucatkan kulitnya. Pada bagian bawah mata sampai pipi ia coret dengan pensil alis mata hingga tebal, dibarengi bibirnya. Rambut hitamnya ia biarkan acak tergerai.

Sesudah itu Halilintar memakai kostum putih bercorak hitam sesuai pakaian karakter yang ia bawa. Kemudian ia memakaikan helm tengkorak yang ia buat bersama komunitasnya. Terakhir, iris merah delima harus tergantikan hijau bercahaya.

BRAK!

Halilintar terkejut. Pasalnya, dia tadi berkonsentrasi memasang _softlens_ nya sampai tampak tegang. Namun Taufan malah membuka pintu kamar sampai rumah bergoyang.

"Tch! Kau ini bisa pelan-pelan tidak?! Kau lihat abangmu ini sedang memasang _softlens_?!" marah Halilintar. "Bagaimana kalau mataku buta gara-gara salah pasang?!"

"Ups galaknya… maaf deh bang, maaf…"

"Grr!"

Mau tak mau Halilintar tak bisa beremosi, demi _make up_ agar tak rusak.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

Keduanya kini akan berangkat menuju tempat yang harus Halilintar hadiri. Taufan yang bagian menyetir, menyalakan mobil sembari menunggu Halilintar untuk masuk. Tak beberapa lama ditunggu hiingga seorang Halilintar pun masuk dalam mobil; duduk pada sebelah Taufan. Merasa semuanya telah siap, Taufan menginjak gas mobil.

"Jemput jam berapa nih, bang?" tanya Taufan sambil memainkan setirnya, tanpa menoleh dimana Halilintar duduk.

"Siapkan saja _hp_. Nanti kuhubungi disana," balas Halilintar datar.

"Btw, bang. Nanti jadi kan salaminnya?"

"…Hmm, iya, jadi…"

Taufan membalas nyengir.

Mobil berbelok, dipercepat, kadang juga dilambatkan tergantung kebutuhan Taufan mengendarainya. Setengah jam kemudian mobil itu berhenti berjalan. Taufan buru-buru keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Halilintar.

Mereka telah tiba, tiba pada acara yang memang harus seorang Halilintar hadiri. Kawasan gedung luas sejauh mata memandang. Parkiran kendaraan ada dimana-mana, bahkan beratus-ratus sampai beribu-ribu manusia berkeliling disana seperti semut! Taufan tampak senang dengan situasi daerah kawasan _event_ yang ramai.

Tak herana juga disana banyak yang seperti Halilintar yaitu juga sebagai _cosplayer_. Ada yang sebagai Naruto di Narut*, Date Masamune dalam Senoku Bas*ra, bahkan animasi dan film barat seperti Narn*a pun ada. Tidak hanya _coslayer_ , orang-orang yang berkostum kartun seperti Mick*y Mouse juga H*llo Kitty ada disana.

"Nah kutinggal dulu, bang! Telpon aja nantii aku jemput kayak biasa," Taufan memamerkan senyum tipis dengan tangan dibentuk—dimana jari kelingking dan ibu jari keluar—seperti telepon, yang ia dekatkan pada telinganya.

"Kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?" tawar Halilintar.

"Aku pesan satu cewek untuk diajak _date_ malam ini."

"Serius, Taufan!"

Taufan tertawa. Ia mau meralat ucapannya—

"Halilintar! Ini kau?! Wow, pas banget jadi dia! Ayo ayo aku ajak ke _booth_ (2)ku!"

Seorang perempuan berkacamata bundar dengan kuncir dua, menggaet tangan Halilintar. Ia membawa tas, bertopi kupluk hitam, dan sweater kuning yang indah. Perempuan berwajah Tionghoa itu juga memakai celana levis biru 3/4.

"Hah? Dimana?"

"Ada deh. Aku juga bakal kenalin kamu sama penggemarmu. Oke? Tapi dia belum datang."

Baru saja Taufan ingin bicara, abangnya sudah dibawa salah satu kawan Halilintar (mungkin) masuk dalam gedung. Dan Taufan menghela napasnya. Kecewa sih, abangnya mau-mau saja ditarik. Padahal adiknya belum selesai bicara.

"Meski aku tidak suka hal-hal bau anime, tapi setidaknya aku makanan khas Jepang. Payah."

Dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang berombongan ingin memesan tiket masuk, justru Taufan malah berbalik pergi. Ia menuju mobil dengan kunci mobil yang diputar bersama gantungan yang melekat pada kunci itu.

BRAK!

"Aww!" Taufan meringis. Dia sampai jatuh dan tersungkur. Seandainya badan Taufan kecil, munkin badannya sudah habis diinjak oleh para pengunjung.

"M—maaf! Kau tak apa?!"

"Maaf saja! Sakit nih! Pantatku bengkak!"

"… yang benar sakit."

"Sama aja!"

Taufan terlalu sibuk mengelus pantatnya. Ketika ia merasa nyaman, barulah ia mendongak untuk melihati siapa pelaku yang telah bego ini. Iya bego, karena nabrak tidak lari. Seandainya Taufan orang jahat, mungkin dia sudah menuntut asuransi kesehatan segala.

Laki-laki seperti seumuran Taufan. Berpakaian jaket coklat muda dengan topi coklat kehitaman yang terbalik. Ia memakai kemeja bercorak kotak-kotak dengan kancing sampai pada kerah, namun mengenakan jaket hitam. Anak beriris emas itu mengulur tangannya dengan prihatin.

' _Anak cupu(3). Tapi lumayanlah tindakannya.'_

Taufan menerima ulurannya dan bangkit, "Makasih, bro."

"Sama-sama. Maaf buat menjatuhkanmu ya."

Mereka berdua cukup lama saling tersenyum hangat satu sama lain.

"Gak mau masuk? Gak takut nyesel kehabisan stok?" tanya anak asing itu.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan _otaku(4)_ banget. Jadi aku gak terlalu berminat _merchadise(5)_ disana."

"Jadi, kenapa ada disini?"

"Mengantar abang saja kok."

"Hoo…"

Kriinnggg! Kriinggg!

Wajah panik menghiasi raut anak itu, "Duh maaf ya, aku harus masuk! Aku bisa kelewatan bertemu _cosplayer_ kegemaranku! Sampai nanti!"

"Dah."

Taufan melambaikan tangannya kecil. Sesaat kemudian, ia hanya menghela napas.

"Kunciku?! Mana dia?!"

…sepertinya akan sangat lama, bagi Taufan untuk berpulang.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Nah, disini _booth_ kami!"

"Ini temen-temen kampus sejurusan DKV(6) loh."

"Ini kenalanku mau kenalan sama kamu, Halilintar!"

Sebenarnya Halilintar ingin saja berteriak pusing. Ya, pusing. Daritadi ia diajak keliling-keliling dari _booth_ satu ke _booth_ lain seperti kambing kebakaran jenggot. Meski Halilintar hanya bertanduk sebelah akibat kostum yang dipakainya.

"Dan ini—"

"Cukup, Ying. Kau bisa tidak heboh sedikit, **sayang**?"

"Tapi kau harus melihat yang lainnya…"

"…," Halilintar melirik dengan iris hijau itu pada perempuan berwajah _Tionghoa_ berkuncir dua. Gadis bernama Ying itu nyengir takut.

"Ya deh, **sayang**. Nah. Gempa belum datang-datang nih daritadi. Mana dia?"

"Hai, daripada mengkhawatirkan itu… kau tidak mau bermesraan?"

Tangan Halilintar yanag digenggam kini berbalik mengenggam. Ying sedikit tersipu dengan bagaimana intonasi suara serius sang Halilintar; **kekasihnya**.

"Berfoto sedikit dengan…hal serius, misalnya?"

"…"

"Ying, ayolah. Aku juga mau menjadi _cosplayer_ karena hobimu, ingat? Tapi kau selalu tidak mau berduaan denganku sampai _event_ habis."

Ying hanya melihat lurus depannya, "Bukan begitu, Halilintar. Tapi aku…"

"Ying, mumpung kawanmu belum ada yang datang—"

"AHH! GEMPAAA!"

Halilintar mengusap telinganya yang berdenging akibat teriakan kekasih. Ying melambai-lambai pada depan kerumunannya dengan ceria. Memang ada satu orang yang menghampiri kedua pasangan itu langsung. Seorang laki-laki bertopi terbalik dengan tas selempang.

"Hai, Ying! Aku tadi berkeliling mencarimu. Kata teman di _booth_ , kau berpacaran."

"Eee… stt! Jangan bilang tentang hubungan aku dan Halilintar!" desis Ying. "Ini Halilintar, _cosplayer_ yang kamu kepo waktu di gedung kuliah itu loh. Waktu aku buka _faceb*ok_ ku."

"Ternyata Anda tampan sekali," anak yang dipanggil Gempa itu menatap Halilintar dengan senyuman.

"Halilintar, ini kawan jurusan keguruan fakultas bahasa. Namanya Gempa," perkenal Ying.

"Sungguh tampangmu lebih menarik untuk seorang _cosplayer_. Boleh aku foto?" tanya Gempa. "Ini untuk melengkapi arsip jurnalisku."

"Silakan saja. Tapi bolehkah bersama dengan Ying?"

"H—hali!" marah Ying.

"Eh, tentu saja boleh!"

Gempa menarik tas selempangnya kemudian mengambil SLR dari dalam tas itu. Ia mengalungkan tali pada lehernya, sembari menyetel dengan beberapa kali menekan tombol dan mengarahkan lensa pada mereka.

Beberapa saat Gempa siap. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya memberi isyarat untuk siap. Halilintar dan Ying menyiapkan pose sebaik mungkin.

Cklek!

"Satu lagi."

Cklek! Cklek!

"Yak."

Ying langsung berlari mendekati Gempa, "Giliran dong! Sekarang kau yang berfoto dengannya!"

"Eee! Ying, apa maksudmu?!" gelagap Gempa.

"Katanya ingin berfoto 'kan? Bilangnya pengagum…?"

"Stt!"

"Ayolah Gempa, ini mumpung kau ada disini!"

Gempa pun pasrah, "Oke."

Mau tak mau Gempa berdiri di sebelah Halilintar. Gempa berpose ala sekedar dengan senyum sambil melipat kedua tangan, sementara Halilintar berpose seperti karakter yang dibawakannya; yang begitu dingin dan menantang remeh lawan.

Cklek! Cklek!

"Lihat, Gempa! Tidak buruk!" Ying mendekati keduanya lalu menunjukkan layar gambar jepretan yang diambil.

"Iya, sanga keren," Halilintar tersenyum tipis.

"Haha, keren! Terbaik! Hei, Halilintar. Aku…boleh minta nomormu?"

Pertanyaan Gempa membuat seorang Halilintar terdiam.

Dia tidak pernah memberikan nomornya pada siapapun kecuali Ying. Itupun nomornya Ying hanya ia hafal dan tidak memasukkannya dalam kontak. Ia takut dengan Taufan kalau jiwa isengnya kumat. Ketahuan pacaran, Halilintar bisa berurusan dengan ibu.

"…"

"Engh…gak boleh kah? Kalau boleh 'kan, aku bisa minta kamu datang… dan siapa tahu kamu digaji."

Mendengar kata 'gaji' membuat seorang Halilintar lupa gengsi, "Baiklah. Catat nomorku."

Gempa menekan nomor milik Halilintar pada ponsel sesuai rapalan Halilintar. Sejenak Gempa kembali merapalkannya dan diiyakan Halilintar dengan mengangguk. Gempa mencoba menelepon nomor Halilintar untuk terhubung—

"… kok gak kehubung?" tanya Gempa. Halilintar tanpa mengenal waktu, langsung menampilkan ekspresi paling horornya.

"Sepertinya, ponselku ketinggalan di mobil."

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

 _Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

 _When we drink we do it right getting slizzard_

 _Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

 _Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

" _Like a G6, Like a G6! Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6!"_

Taufan menyanyikan salah satu lagu kesukaannya dengan sangat keras di dalam mobil. Mobilnya hanya hidup, namun belum dijalankan pada jalanan.

Kriinngg! Kriiinggg!

Tampak Taufan mengerinyit, "Tch, berisik amat. Ponsel siapa sih di—hahh!"

Ponsel berlayar datar dengan _cover_ hitam itu tertinggal di bangku dimana Halilintar duduk. Taufan hanya bisa berdiam tak bersuara.

—bukan masalah ponsel itu tak bersama pemiliknya yang memang milik Halilintar.

"Asek abang punya orang lain! Ini pasti cewek."

Buru-buru Taufan menyalin nomor itu pada ponsel miliknya, lalu menyimpannya. Setelah itu Taufan membawa _hp_ Halilintar bersamanya memasuki gedung—yang artinya dia harus keluar lagi, secepat yang ia bisa.

Harapnya, ia kenal betul bagaimana sosok abang beringasnya dalam wujud lain.

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Aku coba pinjam _hp_ mu, ya Gempa? Aku mau menghubungi adikku."

"Adik?" tanya Gempa sambil mengulur ponselnya.

"Halilintar memang punya adik," lirih Ying.

"Kenapa gak ajak adiknya kesini? Biar kita bisa _gath_ bareng?"

"Kudengar adiknya tidak terlalu suka acara begini karena tidak suka anime."

"…oh begitu. Tapi setidaknya—"

Kriinng! Kriinnng!

Halilintar kenal suara _ringtone_ itu. Saat ia menoleh, didapatinya Taufan yang mencarinya dengan menatap ke arah lain.

"Taufan!"

Sosok yang diincarnya malah tidak mendengar. Ia terus tenggelam dalam kerumunan.

"Tch, Gempa. Ini," Halilintar mengembalikan ponselnya dan langsung menyusul Taufan. "Nomormu sudah masuk, Gempa. kalian tunggu di _booth_ kalian ya!"

Keduanya tampak terdiam. Ying menoleh pada Gempa, disusul lawannya juga.

"… Yuk. Kasihan Halilintar ngejar adiknya."

"…"

* * *

=oOo=

* * *

"Taufan!" panggil Halilintar ketika mereka sampai di tempat luar gedung yang cukup sepi. "Aku tahu kau bukan tidak dapat mendengar, tapi kau melihat kawanku kan makanya sampai menjauh?!"

Taufan berbalik. Ia menampakkan raut terkejut, "Eii, abang! Nih _hp_ nya ketinggalan—"

Sret!

Halilintar mendorong Taufan sampai menyender pada tembok, lalu kedua tangannya menghalangi badan Taufan. Satu tangan diantaranya kembali mengambil ponsel dari tangan Taufan.

"Awas kalau kau sampai mendekati _booth_ ku, Taufan. Apalagi sampai kau menggombali pacarku. Tapi caramu tadi begitu bagus."

"… aku takkan pernah mendekati kawanmu seujuung jariku pun, Halilintar."

"Pegang ucapanmu!"

"…"

"Jawab, Taufan!"

"… baik…"

"Adik baik," Halilintar menarik dirinya dan berbalik. "Jangan kira aku hanya bercanda untuk menusuk jantungmu kalau kau berani mendekati Ying. Ingat itu."

"…"

Suasana sepi sampai Halilintar kembali masuk. Taufan yang tadi berwajah ketakutan pun merubah rautnya menjadi formal.

"Halah, berisik. Psikopat sampah," desis Taufan. "Gak tau diuntung aku sampai bela-bela mengantarnya tiap hari demi dia. Untung kami **bukan saudara**."

Lidah Taufan bermain dan menjilat telunjuknya sendiri, meski kedua matanya melihat ke arah dimana Halilintar kembali dengan tatapan dingin.

"Setidaknya, aku punya nomor kekasihmu. Aku mau lihat seberapa kecewanya pacarmu itu, kalau aku mendekatinya. Hehehe… HAHAHAHA!"

…Padahal, itu nomor Gempa.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **1\. Cosu/Cosplayer: orang yang memerankan suatu karakter tokoh fiksi sesuai dengan kostum andalan. Biasanya dari rambut sampai acc diusahakan sangat mirip dengan karakter itu.  
**

 **2\. Booth: Tempat magang berupa dinding membentuk ruangan. Biasanya memakai sekat, dan bertujuan untuk menjual barang-barang beserta wadah diam.**

 **3\. Cupu: CUlun PUnya.**

 **4\. Otaku: Penggemar anime secara berlebihan.**

 **5\. Merchadise: Barang-barang bertema film fiksi itu sendiri, yang diperjualbelikan untuk pengunjung.**

* * *

A/N: Aku tahu ini harusnya rated M. Tapi, sungguh. Isinya berlainan dari yang kalian bayangkan.

Dan sebelumnya kalian mengawasi saya di wattpad? Selamat, kini saya kembali menekuni dalam ffn!

Credit: song by Far East Movement - Like a G6


End file.
